


水蝇

by pot_sul



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: *之前鸽别人的文，想了想还是写完了，修修补补好多次，和最初的想法也不一样了。*差不多就是一个偷了别人孩子当自己的养的故事，保护的太好导致小朋友一直到二十多岁还在青春期叛逆。*反正最后俩人也没掰，妹妹就还是跟以前一样，以为丕丕在跟他闹别扭就一笑而过了。*实在不知道怎么写就胡乱写的插叙，属实是偷懒的好办法。
Relationships: Cao Pi | Cao Zihuan/Ishida Mitsunari
Kudos: 1





	水蝇

1.  
三成第一次见到曹丕的时候，是在雨夜的公馆中，那晚是谒见皇帝的小仪式，所有的人都穿着洋服。幸亏这样，在将将曲散，人们的目光还没有四处飘散的时候曹丕才混进了人群中，三成的目光刚不过在他身上停留了一会，马上就无处可依了。  
这就是三成记忆中初次与曹丕相见的时刻。穿着大一号的校服，戴着英制的草编礼帽的曹丕看上去像是个养尊处优的少爷。可是四处乱瞄人群，目光躲闪又急着退出大厅的样子像是只淋了雨突兀闯进来的野猫。下一曲是洋曲了，三成带来冒充筝的伽倻琴没有用处了，于是他也走出了舞厅，去寻找刚刚突闯进来的男学生。  
那个时候的曹丕刚刚上高二，身体才刚刚把校服填得不太像是偷来的衣服。原本制服应当是一年一做，但是与父亲合居的曹丕缺乏细致的照顾，自然仪态上也打了折扣。  
但是无论是三成也好亦或是曹丕也好，在那个时候丝毫不觉得他是遭受了怎么样的虐待。并不是说曹丕的父亲是怎么样短了他的吃穿，或者是打骂这样的暴力行为。在当时都是无法直接说明，用不暧昧的语言可以简洁明了挑明的语言。  
一直到战后，三成又把那些曾被自己埋在屋子底下的文稿拿出来重新校对，才找出来了一点点可以用语言总结出来的来描述曹丕的词句：  
爱意是外因与内因一起给予的，和市场上买的猪肉不一样几斤就是多少钱，吃了多少人就会感觉到腻。外来的爱意即环境中的善意或者说是众人在面对异类时的宽容，内得的爱即为父母亲人情人与自己反复确认我爱你的次数，一方缺失了可以马上试着从另一面上补回。  
曹丕确实是这样的人，在他发现别人对自己无所求，他也对别人不抱有什么希望的时候，他转而就对着自己发泄无处可去的积压了十数年的情热。无论是褒义或者是心怀憎意的，在他所写的东西当中，三成永远是他摸不到，看不真切，无法到达的河川彼岸的人。  
但是曹丕还在他身边的时候他没这样细致地读过他写的东西。工作性质不同影响了他们思考的方式，曹丕对于如何将自我揉碎，赋予给无感的文字里来给别人施舍一点真我花费了大半的精力，所以很长的一段时间里，三成眼中的曹丕都是自私又反复无常的，两人微妙的关系靠着曹丕一次又一次的向他传达“我需要你爱我”来维持的。  
不过刚刚弹完曲子，浑身是汗的三成在雨雪交加的深夜里看见的曹丕只是个躲在地基与停车道夹缝中间普通的中学生而已。于是三成走向他，问他是怎么了，为什么要来。  
曹丕一开始对于他人的接触是极为抗拒的，特别是三成是长得十分漂亮。丑陋的人均会有变得丑陋的故事，从生产就带来的疾病，小儿虚弱导致的残疾，简陋的卫生条件导致的诸如蛀牙，恶疮诸此种种的问题，因此显得人丑恶，饥困，与这样的人接触的话曹丕反而能产生安全感。这并不是因为他觉得自己高人一等而产生的卑劣情绪，传教士在为难民发救济粮的时候是真的相信是神的意志命令他来拯救自己的兄弟，他又怎么会轻视自己的难兄难弟们呢。他相信苦难才是真实的，所以不信任像父亲，像甄宓，像镶嵌在他生长时看见的景色里的人。  
最可怕的就是像三成这样的人，曹丕开始的时候理解不了三成为何坚信自己是一定会被别人需要的。所以在他大学毕业的那一年，发现三成无法像表演舶来品艺术一样依旧被排挤在商店街上他心中是十分高兴的。看着三成跪在地上，一言不发地捡嵌进地板缝里的音箱碎片的时候他甚至十分满足。他小时候被要求做一个可爱的孩子，大人们的奖励是他如瘾君子戒断时一般的痛苦换来的，所以他从未享受过被人爱的滋味。只有一次除外，那次他扯断了妈妈缠在手上，念经用来渡别人的儿子的念珠。那个时候妈妈也是，悄悄地把掉在地上的五十三颗珠子捡起来又用丝线重新穿好。  
眼见了与妈妈有着同样承受他所带来的苦难姿态的三成，他相信了自己是被他需要的这件事并不是对方证明自己是个姿态高尚的人的谎言。  
那晚曹丕是为了见甄宓才来到这所遗老租住的公馆的。本来见到甄的时候他其实很想很想把她叫住，让她回家。但是刚在门厅里看见她第一眼的时候就噤了声。  
与他人在一起的甄比在他身边时要潇洒，摇摇晃晃骑着自行车来的曹丕这时候满脸通红，头发湿成绺黏在额头上。校服内衬上有两个多贴上去放零钱的口袋，此时一左一右被两个桃占着。桃子是老皇陵下的，从早摆到晚上的时候已经粘的灰扑扑了，把曹丕的衬衣也粘的满是桃毛。曹丕看着在舞厅的弹簧地板上，跳着他不知道何时学会的快步的甄，马上又走出了这所房子的玄关。  
三成后来与甄宓熟识是因为曹丕去看守所遛了一圈之后从警察手里返回来被检查的书信。这些东西后来也被他一起埋在了屋子底下，死灰复燃的偷情信里两人比起交谈，更像是在攀比着遣词造句去争辩谁对对方的心更真一点。也是因为这些信所以曹丕才会显得危险，特殊时期满心里想着谈情说爱，信誓旦旦的发誓说能用爱换取让心里的人休憩的奖励的外国人是不稳定，最容易危害国家的。  
年轻时的曹丕却依旧丝毫没有这些想法，他把放在内衬兜里的桃扔在地上，顺带着又把领带扔掉解开束缚着脖子的衣领，脖子上沾着桃毛使他把自己脖子抓得发红。后来曹丕与三成说，自己那时心里怨恨甄姬对自己没有指望，但是又希望她能出来看见淋雨的自己，因为可怜他再次选择他。  
按照三成的理解，与曹丕反反复复，像是看着月桂树的神喃喃自语说的话一样。人在进入了思春期才有了爱人的资本，而获取这样的权利是十几年反复的训练才获取的能力——幼儿时被母亲的爱抚；再给出爱的反馈时所能获取的更多的褒奖。幼童给予的一个亲吻是要被回复千百次才能让他确信自己是被爱着的，但是反复地说“我爱你”是会疲累的。就像是互相追赶一样，对方总是在躲避自己，一次也追不上的时候就会疲倦，筋疲力尽口干舌燥的时候，就会感到绝望。一次也未曾由父母确认过的曹丕，追逐的游戏还没有开始的时候，就已经出局了。  
所以在结婚的时候，曹丕希望他身边的人可以等着他，可以主动选择去爱他，他不需要做什么，只需要等着就有人能站在他身边，主动像他走过来。  
选择了去溺爱曹丕的三成最初和他持续了很长时间的热恋，从初遇的雨夜开始，再到曹丕学步式的与他进行第二次主动的接触。他毕业之后径直地追上了三成，与他一同居住在一起。某天晚上，三成看见脸上湿漉漉的曹丕用手指沾着他化妆用的细粉在脸上涂抹，沾了水的嘴唇上粉浮了起来，结成肉眼可见如沙子一样的团块。

“三成，你看，人在哭的时候是不能化妆的。”这样的突发式的，专属于曹丕的奇思妙想在曹丕上学时就已经出现多次了，在曹丕还上预科第一次来到三成的家的时候，三成把他晾在客厅里独自一人去剪花圃里的杂枝，他蹲着身子去偷偷观看曹丕的时候，发现曹丕正假装把玩放在茶几上的小苹果，也正以为隐蔽地观察自己，三成手里的剪子咔嚓响一下，他也跟着皱一皱眉。 可生活窘迫的三成没有精力去照顾曹丕所有感性的突发奇想了，他当时已经三番五次地把曹丕为了某一天要在领奖台上穿的西服当出去又赎回来换取短期的生活费了。穷日子最可怕，看不见终点在哪里最能消磨人的意志——如果曹丕还在上学，他父亲每两月就会给他寄一笔生活费的时候，曹丕跟他说人脸上有泪没法化妆，那他肯定就能轻轻松松地应和他。  
两人第一次明面上的矛盾冲突是三成从酒屋的晚班回来时突然没忍住松懈了下来。坐在玄关的楼梯上一动不动，感觉这样什么也不管什么也不去想的短暂时间真是幸福，屋子里黑漆漆静悄悄，三成也没去拉灯，反而头靠着墙打起盹来，睡着之前还自我安慰觉得睡姿不舒服是睡不了多久的。  
三成醒来的时候却发现自己换了个姿势，他的手脚，嘴巴皆被床单捆着，被关进了储物间里。门没有被拉严实还能微微有光透进来，门外他听见有女人肆无忌惮的放肆笑声和曹丕小声如窃窃私语一般向妓女告解自己生活的痛苦；门内是躺在旧物细灰里的三成，还有成摞被夹在破被子里的废稿，三成用头顶了一下叠在一起的救信纸，把它们拱到唯一的一丝亮光下观看。  
门外边的声音低了下去，三成抬起头来，看见曹丕躺在了地上，对着储物间门微微勾起的食指上挂了一个小酒杯。正在收拾自己的妓女用藏在怀里的小篦子把垂在曹丕胸前的头发都整整齐齐地拢到脑后去盘好，头也不回地走了，连门都没关严实，外面的雨吹进了鞋柜前的石头地面上发出窸窣的声音。  
过了好久曹丕才躺舒服了咳嗽两声，趴起来打开了储物间的门把三成放了出来。三成看他的两颊喝的潮红，酒又太烈烧的嗓子干疼，晚上的时候曹丕没吃东西，此时一个劲地干呕也吐不出什么东西来。  
三成看着趴在自己脚边，用手肘撑着地的曹丕，觉得这样的他真是可怜，但是一点也不值得同情。到了该长大的年纪了，却利用别人的宽容而变本加厉无止无休地去向别人索要感情付出为他做消化的养料，现在竟然连妓女都不放过了。  
“满意了？”三成冷冷地看着趴在地上的曹丕——叫来的妓女是素场，所以他连外套都没脱，背后的毛面布料被弓起的脊背撑得织纹横斜。  
曹丕没有说话，三成也知道他喝了酒总会格外难受，但是这次他不打算宽容曹丕了，直接拽着他的衣服领子把他拉了起来，对着曹丕大声怒吼：“给我长大一点！”  
曹丕还是趴在地上没有动弹，三成不耐烦地用脚尖踢了一下他，曹丕也只是顺从地把那只被踢到的胳膊缩了回去。  
“水……”憋了半天，曹丕像知错一样地只说了这一个字。  
三成还没有动，曹丕的左手伸了过来摸了一下他的裤脚。依旧用承认错误式的可怜巴巴的声音重复：“水……”  
三成撤步去找水壶的时候踩到了一个硬东西，发出了脆脆的断裂声，是曹丕的眼镜。还是他刚刚毕业的时候三成为他买来护眼用的，一边的镜腿被踩折了变成了一副十分可怜的破烂样，其实不差三成这一脚，眼镜框也已经反复用胶带缝补多次了。  
第一次拿到稿费的曹丕把装钱的信封放在桌子上，和钱一起送来的还有当期刊载了他文章的杂志。没有先去数钱有多少而是慌张地数登载文章的字数，看看被编辑删了多少，校对有没有改变他原本的文法。  
三成替他把钱数了一遍，眼中只有文字存在的曹丕如此……  
眼中只有他自己的曹丕一次也没有向三成说过眼镜坏了的事，也没有去修过。想到了这里三成的气消了，甚至还觉得他十分可怜。  
“从未与他人确认过自己是被爱着的人，需要用正常人成长的时间去思考自己值得生存的理由。  
三成收拾扔在地上的垃圾的时候想起来了，这是曹丕写进连载小说里的话，他读了或曾想安慰他或是反驳他，始终没想好措辞。舍弃了家，舍弃了妻子，孤身一人流浪的曹丕与他在一起住的时候成长了吗？  
自此之后两个人渡过了很长一段时间的平稳期，三成也对他写不出东西来的事情放宽了心。曹丕不是什么物件，你怎么压榨他他也不会多挤出点什么东西来，处于短暂平衡中的两人相敬如宾。甚至开始有了回暖的意思。  
那个时候正经的酒曹丕也知道自己不可以去买了，于是像个孩子等着父母把零食带回来一样，等着三成晚班归来的时候把酒馆里剩下来的边角料集在一起带给他。  
虽然变成平凡人的曹丕并不是那么令人高兴，这样普通的幸福感也不属于他。但某晚回家的时候，三成看见独自缩在厚实被子里的曹丕，还因为怕冷用手紧拉着盖住自己的半张脸捂住热气就觉得实在是可爱。他用手轻轻撩了一下曹丕的刘海，富有弹性的发丝夹在指缝中的感觉也令人感到满足。这样熟睡中的曹丕让三成想到了两人第一次相识的雨夜。 

2.回想  
“怎么了？”边这样说的三成招呼了下门童示意他拿把伞过来。  
“没怎么。”虽这么说着，曹丕的视线还是隔着针钩的镂花窗帘去看窗内的女子，三成同他一起望了过去。由某位王爷带来的格格穿着新式的洋服，以震惊全场打破了他人印象的模样被介绍给了大家。虽然本身的性别为男，但是长期从事着女形演员工作的三成依旧感受到了嫉妒，何时在他不知道的情况下，东亚的女人也能变成这副模样了。  
出于某种自私的目的，三成在曹丕明确表示自己不想回家的时候也没有多做阻拦，而假做大度的把他藏进了自己暂时借住的屋子里。除了对于对面前的半大小孩和舞池中那位年轻格格的关系好奇之外。曹丕也实属是个漂亮的人，在门口汽车驶过的时候，煞白的车灯光正照在曹丕的侧脸上，睫毛的阴影，鼻尖上挂着的水珠都因为特殊的人造光线看得一清二楚，再配上那副因情伤而显得懵懂和不知所措的表情更显出了某种类玻璃制品的纤细感。三成用手搂了一下他的肩膀，对方也顺从的靠到他怀中去了。近身之后曹丕身上有种绝不属于任何一种工业产品线上的香水的香味，是如烟一样轻飘飘的味道。  
三成把曹丕拐去的地方是他们临时下榻的公馆，这屋子建的光怪陆离，多少年慕洋崇欧而攒下的各种痕迹都能在三成所暂住的屋子里窥上一眼，原先涂洋灰的墙壁又被贴上了壁纸，壁纸的背胶还没在墙上呆几年就被撕掉换上了贴绒布的软包。三成把曹丕安置在自己床上，把他身上被水淋了发出奇怪味道的羊毛外套挂在了衣架上。看着这件衣服三成不禁皱眉，衣服穿太久又不做保养，像极了一个邋里邋遢十六岁男孩子的衣服，袖口的羊毛被黄褐色的油污镀成了油布，还有些松散了，变成了喇叭花一样的花边袖口。  
曹丕醒来的时候觉得浑身酸软，嘴里发苦，他还没彻底清醒的时候看着猩红色的天鹅绒天花板发呆，有点庆幸自己的梦是在漂亮华丽的地方。然后，如被冷水浇醒了一样，他一骨碌从床上翻起，发现自己并不是在家。  
三成靠在窗沿上，躲在他那些带着香气的漂亮衣服里，从悄没儿声起床之后，就一直保持这个姿势观察曹丕。昨晚被从那身让人看上去感觉可怜兮兮，昂贵的却糟蹋了的外套里扒出来之后，曹丕就看上去顺眼多了，像是个可爱的好孩子了。脸皮像在骨和肉上蒙了一层轻轻的纸，明明有个尖下巴可冲突地在嘴唇下面又圆乎乎的。看着他的脸让三成着迷，嘴里叼着烟却忘了点，一边嘬着把烟草的香味全吸进胃里去了，似乎不这么看着曹丕就是浪费时间，连睡觉都不必要了，直到眼睛刺痛才挤在床边上。等一起床就又中毒一样的看着曹丕：看他呼吸，看他在做梦的时候眼皮被眼球顶的蠕动一下，头在软枕上无力的扭动。

那个时候曹丕好像不太懂人事的样子，似乎在陌生人的房间里睡觉并不会让他感觉不安。三成并不知道那晚刚刚结婚就被伤了心的曹丕是怎么想的，是否是为了报复父亲和甄宓对他不理睬才故意半推半就的躲进了三成怀里。三成只看第一眼就被他吸引住了，之后曹丕为他写诗，想到什么精妙的句子就把纸条藏进糖果罐里放在他窗台上，这样出乎意料，放在别人身上会显得肉麻的行为曹丕做起来就和吃饭走路一样寻常。若是换成别人，做这样的事情就十分奇怪，写起漂亮的话像东施效颦，谈起不可思议的事情就让人怀疑是从报纸上抄来的。可换成曹丕来做，三成只要一看到那只糖罐摆在他的窗口上，心口里的一腔血就会煮沸一样被细密的泡填满。  
三成当时心里就产生了一种奇怪的想法，如果曹丕能成为天仙一样的作家，他愿意为他做任何事。浑浑噩噩把改造自己的身体当成工作的三成突然第一次看出了自己的优势。正是他这样的人不才是别人眼中的可以寄托高傲的幻想的对象吗，他可以为了曹丕变得可悲。曹丕要是想让他为自己献身，他马上就可以义无反顾的委身进这个看上去还懵懵懂懂的男孩子怀里，用身体教他上流的妓女们是如何出卖身体的；如果他想看自己受苦，他愿意为他付出点皮肉之苦——想到这里时三成有点胆寒，想死的这种话，总归还是不敢轻易说出口的。  
可是死亡似乎是爱意上的钢戳，有了死亡作证，爱情也会变得伟大，刻骨铭心起来，三成想的如痴如醉，所有属于思春期的漂亮爱情，都要一个“我愿为你而死”的证词。属于文学的爱情，没有死亡也就不配被称为浪漫隽永。

三成用手撩动曹丕的头发，把他的额头露了出来，他脸上被涂了一层厚厚的面霜，因为三成看他来的时候鼻梁被冻红脱皮了。乳膏抹厚了，在嘴唇上缘的地方没有抹开，和在烧着地龙的屋子里跟汗水合成了一小条白色的腻子。三成看的心里痒痒，想把他擦掉，又不敢惊醒曹丕，他在会馆里待这么久都没去街上看过一眼，自然也不知道曹丕的学校在哪。不过现在三成一想到曹丕一个月有三分之一的晚上是在他这里度过，每天放学之后直奔他这里而不是回那个让他提不起兴致的家，三成就忍不住得意，好像自己在某一方面胜过了他人一样。

曹丕那种看上去不爱护自己的生活方式在某种程度上也感染了三成。他记着有次他把曹丕放了进来之后就走了，留他一个人在屋子里面。可等他回来的时候发现他把衣服脱了一地，不锁门也不关窗户的光着身子在他的床上睡觉，尽管他身体蜷缩着，两只手紧紧揪着被子只露了半张脸在外面。可这楼里人住的毕竟很杂，还是会让人觉得不安全，不可靠。三成每天晚上睡觉都要锁上门用椅子抵住。曹丕如此行事，三成不仅不气恼，没有把他叫醒，反而是痴迷的看着他，甚至觉得这样的曹丕有一种无所顾忌的，以残忍的手段对待自己而产生的潇洒感。  
毕竟要不是这样的曹丕，也不可能只会因为他抱了自己一下，就和他走的这么近了。

3.  
三成在梦中倏然惊醒，曹丕就在他身边乖乖地躺着，被子被他拽在手里一直窝到下巴。鼻子尖红红的，因为生病被手帕搓来搓去而露着粉红色的新皮。  
因为流感的缘故，两个人都病倒了，不过让人意外的是，比起从小没有什么被宠爱过的经验的三成，曹丕的病比他更严重，明明在他自己家的时候，他能骑着自行车在宽阔的公路或崎岖的小巷里穿过大半个城区。这副练过马术，双手还能开弓的强壮身体在三成手里时居然连得普通感冒都会发展出肺炎倾向。  
三成爬起身来，四肢着地去把脑袋挤进曹丕的被窝里，他呼吸时那种咯咯的小杂音并没有减轻，不去医院似乎是不行了。  
三成虽然厌烦曹丕和妓女谈天说地不把心里话同他讲，或是偷偷给他的女朋友们写信。但是在他眼里，不过就是不听话的孩子小打小闹，何况他过得这么憋闷，闹点脾气是很正常的。可有些事情三成十分清楚是他不可以做的：他不能出门，写信的地址只能写到寄信的门房，去请女人来家里不可以留他的名字，不能写东西给杂志，甚至连末流小说的手抄报纸都不可以。

之前摔琴的事情也是如此，三成回家的时候竟发现曹丕胆大包天，敢把他的同学往家里领。过了宵禁人就没办法出门了。曹丕把三成一个人留在卧室里，跑去和别人在仓库里睡了一晚上。  
睡地下室，睡仓库也不愿意和他在一起，三成忿忿地想着，去跟妓女们写信，跟她们说虽然暂时见不了面也不会忘记她【们】；自从他的名字不能用来登稿之后，曹丕的脾气越来越坏，写东西的本事也变得差劲了。  
“天气这么好，阳光这么好，就试着写一下吧，上次的文章不是还没写完吗？”三成跪在曹丕面前，曹丕缩在被子里一言不发。他最近胃口变差了，吃米饭压一勺总会剩下半碗，吃咸菜都是咬一口就扔回碗里。三成看他浪费东西又觉得在曹丕面前吃沾了他口水的东西会恶心到他，都是一个人回厨房了再悄悄吃掉。  
营养不良的曹丕已经完全脱去了少年时的面相，从幼儿饱满的脸庞变成了真正的男人脸。他缩在厚被子里，两眼直勾勾地只知道看着地板。  
不和他说话，也不愿意看他。  
晚上不愿意抱他，也不再去亲他了。  
“一天天的不说话，不吃饭，不去工作，你到底想要什么？”  
三成确实是忍无可忍了，他看着曹丕的脸，已经不是男孩的脸了，就算是他有余力去照顾曹丕，可他也十六岁过，也有妈妈。  
买回来没法穿的西服，配套的银领针，银袖扣，摆在壁龛里的花瓶，揣着手笑眯眯的瓷娃娃，屋子里的东西都装着三成的委屈。  
他想对曹丕发脾气，想说他受够了，连爱他都不愿意说的人他已经不想要了。  
三成把曹丕用来写东西用的桌子踢倒的时候曹丕终于站了起来，那种怨恨的眼神是三成没见过的。被子从曹丕身上滑落下来，他从前被三成养得太好，三成只在曹丕高中毕业的时候从远处偷偷看到过他父亲的模样，被三成加补的曹丕从读预科开始就又开始迎来了第二次的青春期发育，现在比三成和他亲爸爸都要高挑了。  
曹丕用仇视他的眼睛盯着三成，只在气势上三成就输了曹丕一截，善于反思的三成想，自己只是想吓唬一下他，曹丕在他家住着，用的东西是他们家的，只是稍微对他严厉一点说不定就会乖乖听他的话，而曹丕可能是一直在恨他的。  
“我不可以出门，不可以跟邻居说话，不能去剧院，我还可以干什么？”曹丕扬着头，三成已经无奈地反思起自己的错误了，于是便觉得曹丕说的话有道理，可他又有什么办法呢。  
“不可以写地震，不可以写穷人，不可以写女人。”曹丕在屋里转圈，似乎在找什么他可以肆无忌惮掷出去的东西，挂画是他毕业时买的，花瓶是他从国内带来的，里面的枝子是他早上捡来的。  
最后他的目光落在了三成的琴上，伽倻琴罩着绒布罩，已经很旧没有弹过了。  
琴第一下磕在地板上的时候三成还在心疼琴，可他看着琴的弦崩开，琴码被弹了出来之后他就又开始心疼起曹丕的脸会不会被刮花了，他马上拦到曹丕面前，想要阻止他。

“就算是不能给别人看，你还有我啊，快停下吧，很危险的。”  
可是曹丕没有理他，琴身是中空的所以并不沉，三成眼睁睁看着断了弦的琴先是碰到了电灯，然后砸坏了地板，断成了两截。  
“混账东西，住手！”三成把曹丕扑到了地上，曹丕头发乱了，脸也被崩开的琴弦抽出了一条斜斜的红印子。  
不识好歹的小混蛋，没有妈管的臭小孩。三成急了眼，抓着曹丕的领子勒住了他的脖子，一下又一下的往地板上摔。  
“听清楚没有，以后不许和我这么说话。”三成坐在曹丕腰上，用脚踩着他的手，一动不动的曹丕没办法反抗三成，也没办法做出回应，三成看他不说话又是拎着他的领子在地板上磕了一下。  
“赶紧认错。”曹丕还是紧紧抿着嘴，眼睛也还是阴沉地直视着三成，这种拒不配合的模样让三成烦躁极了，怎么会有这么不听话的人，地板上一道道被磕出来的印子，被摔烂的琴溅出的碎木屑都让三成的怒气不断地增加，而曹丕的身体还在不断的挣扎，他越来越感觉自己要压不住他了，手上的力气也不断地再增加。  
直到曹丕翻了白眼三成才觉得不对劲，他马上从曹丕身上挪开，看着他翻身又是咳嗽，又是抽搐，还吐到了屋子里。三成这时也不管他是不是恨自己，不听话或是闹别扭了。他慌乱地看着自己的手，他没有想杀他的意思，也不是想要体罚他，也不是真的讨厌他。  
这种事绝对不是对不起可以敷衍过去的，三成马上凑到曹丕身边，托着他的胸脯把他扶起来，他现在只害怕自己这么做曹丕会跑出去，到时再被特高捉住就不是闹着玩了。

三成想的第二件事是他的脑子会不会被自己勒坏了，三成只知道有女人生孩子难产会导致婴儿弱智，曹丕已经长大了应该不会。他拍着曹丕的背帮他顺气，又用稿纸擦着地上的秽物，已经没有生气的余力了。

4.  
消停多了的曹丕让三成省心了不少，尽管他已经不写东西了，三成还是安慰自己是新配的细圆眼镜框太丑了，追求美的曹丕带这种丑玩意也不会写出什么好东西来的。  
除了眼镜变丑之外，值得吃的东西也越来越少了，曹丕的食欲虽然回来了，可现在酒精要用来代替燃料，米饭要首先供给给工人。  
说话总有违和感的曹丕上街肯定有危险，所以黑市都是三成去。屋子里值钱的东西都被埋在了地里，因为空袭的缘故，两人就也都不怎么在乎屋里面的陈设了。相反的，失去了养尊处优的生活，曹丕似乎在危险的环境更有生活的热情。每次他从防空洞里出来，看见远处哪里的火海总是直勾勾地盯着看，审视着四散逃命的妇孺们。  
第一件让三成产生恐惧的事是曹丕居然看着嵌在邻居家房顶上的炸弹笑了起来，这次轰炸区离他们家很近了，消防员难免会注意到他，曹丕居然还敢露出这种大逆不道的表情，吓得三成赶紧捂上的他的嘴。

这种时候也不妨碍特高们抓人，三成有时候加固屋顶会看到有神色匆匆的警察在街上盘问别人，忍不住想他们的老婆是不是也得去黑市买东西才能补贴家用，是不是等他们回家了，也会发现房子被烧掉。

第二件事就是他的病，天气一变暖三成自己就早早地痊愈了，而曹丕一次又一次的低烧，咳嗽，半夜因为发热而手脚胀痛变得僵硬，要不断地用手揉搓才能放松下来。  
因为没有煤炭，曹丕睡觉总是用棉被把自己裹得像蚕蛹一样。这次三成终于体会到母亲照顾孩子是什么感受了，就算是半夜三更，他也要起来用小勺给曹丕喂淡盐水，就和妈妈在给小孩哺乳一样。  
这样让他的脖子枕在自己的肘窝上，看着他的嘴唇一小口一小口地嘬着勺子里的水，让三成想起了那种毛绒绒的，总是早死的鸡崽，自己小时候就会着迷地看它们啄米。总是养不大的原因三成十分清楚，因为不愿意为它们多装一个灯泡，三成也不愿意把自己的这些事说给父母听。小鸡总是在第一周就被冻死了，尽管预知了它们的死期，三成也总是乐此不疲地看着缩成一团，毛绒绒的尸体。或是把金鱼捞出水缸，看它跃动弹跳的尾巴渐渐地脱力。没人教过他死亡是什么，三成也蛮不在乎，毕竟也没人教过他“爱护自己”，“注意危险”是什么意思。  
尽管每一件小东西的离去都会让他痛苦一阵，可在他怀里的男人日渐虚弱的身体让三成意识到自己做了一件不可逆转的事情。

第二天还没起床的时候，三成迷迷糊糊就听见防空警报急促的声音，他刚想把曹丕拽起来，却发现他在院子里站着一动不动，正扬着头看天。因为最近的轰炸让天空总是灰蒙蒙的，越来越密集的空袭让三成开始考虑要不要回老家去。  
他刚想要招呼曹丕，想问问他觉得舒服点了没有，却没说出声来。曹丕用手压着自己的嘴唇，天上飞过的轰炸机投下的并不是燃烧弹，在飞机向西南方飞走之后几分钟，天上才缓缓降下了无数的，像雪一样飞舞的银色纸片。  
长方形的，打着卷的纸片在天上飞舞着，反射着惨白色的阳光。在这种不幸的时期连真的雪都是灰色的，如此诡异的情形倒成了难得的美景了。  
这奇怪的纸片下了许久，连院子里都落了不少，在解除防空警报舒缓的声音响起来之后，曹丕依旧呆呆地看着天空，一副怅然若失的模样。  
三成心中惊出了一个想法，曹丕或许是盼着有天炸弹会掉在他的头上，或许是因为这样，那天他才会对着邻居家屋顶上没有爆炸的炸弹发笑，笑的原因多半是嘲弄自己。才会今早在防空警报刚响起的时候就站到院子里，等着自己的死期早点到来。

“今天能买到豆子吗？”曹丕说道。  
“豆子？什么样的豆子。”三成还在寻找曹丕追求死亡的原因，从中反思自己是否有什么样的错误，一时没有反应过来。  
“前几天生病的时候嘴巴里面干，现在就只想吃点甜的东西。红豆的饼，红豆的肉冻，白芸豆……”  
虽然曹丕的话说起来随随便便的，可三成听了却高兴起来，刚才思考的苦涩问题也马上忘掉了。还能想起要吃什么东西，就说明曹丕就还是被他保护的好好的，和十六岁时没有区别，所谓追求死亡，也不过是少年气的烦恼而已。

这么痛苦的几年都能过去，三成觉得战争结束也不会是多可怕的事情，这么想着，他和黑市老板吵架的底气都变足了，学着其他的女人们手在装红小豆的麻袋里翻来翻去，检查有没有石子，发霉的烂豆子。  
回家的时候，三成突然想起来，曹丕毕业的时候在他的怀里轻声说的话，说女人下流起来才像女人。在耳朵边喷香水是为了让比自己高的男人闻的，穿和服把颈子漏出来别人又看不到，漂亮的女人让他害怕。  
三成不太明白曹丕是在说真话还是假话，不过他还是迷迷糊糊地把脸贴在曹丕的脖子上，让他看自己耳孔后面红肿的坠痕，给他去闻耳洞的酸臭味。每次被沉重的耳饰拉扯完里面总是会流出乳白色的脓水。用自己身体被改造的痕迹告诉他女人狼狈的真实模样。  
“听说在医院生孩子的女人产道上都带疤。”这话从一个年轻男生的嘴里说出来，一般人都会怀疑这人多半是学医才会讲，可话从曹丕嘴里说出来，就有种悲天悯人，有种原始的怜爱的味道。  
这话是曹丕和三成亲吻时说的，曹丕的手放在三成的肩膀上，丝绸互相摩擦的声音盖过了唇齿互相勾引的声音，冷不丁地，曹丕就这么含含糊糊地讲了一句。  
“你害怕了？”三成用手托着曹丕的脸，刹那间，曹丕就觉得自己和被卡在屠架上的羊一样，三成的手不许他离开。两个人的脸挨得可近，曹丕能看见三成在唇边晕开的胭脂，唇纹里干裂结起的痂，像朵烂掉的花一样在他脸上一下又一下的贴上去。他去亲曹丕的眼角，亲他的脸颊，耳朵，把他的脸弄得乱七八糟像是在哭一样。  
曹丕被他抱进怀里也不挣扎，三成拉开了自己的衣服，用和服的衣襟把他的脑袋包了进去，他能感觉到曹丕的嘴就贴在自己胸口上，他还真的把舌头伸出来舔了一下。这种痒的感觉是刺痛的，比只是接吻的感觉要强烈许多。  
三成觉得自己就是从曹丕吸吮自己乳房的时候开始才感情变质的，就是因为这个动作的缘故他才真的把一个活生生的人，在射箭时能把背挺得笔直，说话就像在念诗一样，一个被“别的父母”养了十几年的孩子擅自地当成了自己的玩意。  
那晚他本来是有备而来的，他拉着曹丕的手往他的腰带里面伸，一个软软的细棉带系在三成的大腿上，不像是其他真的女人一样打的死扣生怕被别人看见，三成在往大腿上系的时候都是打的活扣生怕曹丕解不下来，然后就这么把这个属于女人的禁忌物品夹在大腿里夹了整整一天，就为了等晚上曹丕来的时候给他看看。  
被曹丕从三成两腿间的私处里拽出来的是条月经带，灌着草木灰，吸满了水颇有坠感，却没有血腥味。  
“真下流。”曹丕虽然在骂三成，却没有丝毫的怒气。  
“我就是你想的那样，你想怎么样就怎么样吧。”三成自己扯开了腰带的结，在曹丕眼里，三成身上的那身漂亮的群青色和服就像一张吞人的画皮一样张开把他吃下去了。  
“下流的妈妈……”曹丕小声地说道。

5.  
三成回家之后哪都找不到曹丕的身影，他先是去防空洞看了一眼，里面空空荡荡的。而后又挨个房间看了一眼，包括壁橱和阁楼上，哪里都找不见曹丕。  
家里的东西都是整整齐齐的，三成心中还有一丝希望，至少不是被警察抓走的。可等他出门去问的时候，心却彻底凉了下来。  
“早上的时候来问过我邮筒在哪里，我还奇怪呢，明明都被拆掉了。”邻居说道。  
三成惊慌失措，连忙回家换了衣服，换上皮鞋。如果在附近的收容所还好说，要是被马上押出去或者直接杀掉……三成止住了自己这么想，电车不能坐，三成就只能跑着，走着。  
曹丕是不能死在自己手里的，应该早点让他回家的。在他缩在自己被窝里的第一个晚上，就应该狠下心来把他赶走。  
在他毕业的时候，就该送给他毕业的礼物，让他回国的。  
在他自己说想回家的时候，不应该和他吵架的，也不该用身体去引诱他。

三成气喘吁吁地站在派出所前，好在现在无论是小偷还是政治犯都因为地方不够被关押在了一起。  
曹丕说的话并无不妥，毕竟现在所有的媒体都在唱衰战争，应当尽早结束争取利益最大化，可一个中国人说这话就是大逆不道，还是用轻快的语调和偷情的情人说的。  
“马上我就可以回去，因为战争就要结束了，大家都能松口气了。记得多买鞭炮，我会和你一起在老家的河边放。”

这种轻松的话曹丕好久没有对三成说过了，甚至还要回中国去，为他们的祖国被美帝和赤匪践踏而放鞭炮。这一瞬间三成确实是恨曹丕的，这无情的男人好久都没和他说过任何甜言蜜语，连他的心事都不说。自己却会因为他说的一句“想吃羊羹”而白高兴半天。  
可等嘴上说出来却又是在为曹丕做辩护了：“他写信的人我认识，我已经和他一起生活九年了，可以为他做担保。”三成焦急地说着，脑子里回想着被曹丕叫来家里的妓女，被他透露地址的女粉丝的脸……最后才想到，那个十一年前，他跟曹丕初次相遇的雨夜，曹丕站在门厅张望的样子，和他眼里看见的那个穿着漂亮礼服，露出脚踝跳快步的女人。  
“不行，就算是交了保释金，起码也需要义务劳动……”  
“义务劳动我可以替他去，他还在生着病。”三成马上答到，怕自己的话又没什么可信度，马上就撒了一个谎：“我一直都是把他当成是亲弟弟，他的身体不好，再说他写信的对象既然是皇室中的人，那么必然也是有类似于华族身份的人，不然怎么能被默许留在日本。”  
面前的警察迟疑了一下，他打量着三成的脸，看到他面前的男人居然还用碳灰画了眉毛，才若有所思的说：“义务劳动倒是不需要了，不过既然他的出身这么高，怎么他的家人又会放心让你一个人去照顾他，很辛苦吧？”  
“确实很辛苦，也很累了。”三成乖巧，顺从地回答到。他垂下眼，像是不经意一样的解开了衬衫的扣子像是要透气，正好能给人看见他衣服里的内衣。  
“明天就能把他放出来，记着准备好保释金和白糖券”警察正了下自己的帽子，扭头走了。

6.  
“还有吗？”三成盯着曹丕，看他把埋在土中装信的信封一个个取出来，这些信都被巧妙的夹在了所谓的废稿中，壶里面煮着茶，干枯死掉的树篱变成了柴火，正烧着水发出噼啪，在曹丕听来是胆战心惊的声音。  
“第一封是你高中毕业的时候写的呢，那时候皇帝刚登基对吧。”三成抖开信纸，看着信里面的内容笑了一下，接着说到：“舞跳的那么好，却连宫女都没做成。”  
曹丕抬起了头，双眼中充满了恐惧，屈辱，他读甄宓写给他的信的时候他也心痛了很久，一边擦着眼泪一边写劝说她去做演员的话。现在被三成用这种尖酸，挖苦的话说出来，听着心就扭曲着，像在被刀背刮一样。  
“她还蛮听你话的嘛，可惜满洲映画的主役只招日本人。像你这种人，日语说的再好，听起来总是不对。”这次三成直接用手点着曹丕的脑门，信纸被他的手指夹着，也一下一下的打在曹丕的脸上。曹丕忍不住开始哭  
，眼泪默默地脸上流下来。甄宓写信告诉他自己拿到工资的时候曹丕本想要出门去看的，可三成把他关在家里不许他出去，丧失了和甄聊天的资本之后，曹丕想了许久，才避开了电影的话题回信给甄。  
这些信被三成一口气都扔进了火里，这一直不为三成所知的偷情攒下的书信太多，差点把炉火给压灭了。曹丕像是盼望火真的能灭掉似的，不死心地看着炉子，结果火苗还是把信纸都烧成了蜷曲的灰。  
“下次再背着我做这种事，你连自己会怎么死都不知道。”三成看着曹丕面无表情的脸就来气，看着他脸上的泪痕也生气，和他生活了九年，整个青春期都是和他一起度过，被他抚慰的人此时居然在为了别的女人落泪。三成用手抹着曹丕的脸，把他脸上的泪水都擦掉了。  
“我宁可和牢里的那些人一起死掉，他们什么坏事都没做……”曹丕小声地说道。他挡开了三成的手，自己抿了下眼睛：“我宁可去死，也不想再见到你的脸了。也不需要你去救我。”  
“我也一直觉得你很恶心。”


End file.
